Information-processing systems that process electronic information commonly use electronic storage to store electronic information, digital processors to process the stored electronic information, and busses, networks, or other logic to connect such electronic storage to such digital processors, for example for the purpose of transferring electronic information. Commonly, the functions of storing electronic information and processing electronic information are performed by different devices and/or systems. Electronic storage may be implemented as an independent device or component, separate from any related but external digital processors. A digital processor may be implemented as an independent device or system, separate from any external electronic storage. The connection between the electronic storage and one or more digital processors may be implemented as an independent module, component, device, or system, separate from related electronic storage and any related digital processors. Information-processing systems commonly distinguish “write” operations from “read” operations, wherein write operations may be used to store information in the electronic storage, and wherein read operations may be used to retrieve the stored information and transfer it to, e.g. the processor. Read and write operations may be associated with a source (which may be referred to as origin) and a destination. For example, for write operations, the electronic storage may be referred to as a destination. For example, for read operations, the electronic storage may be referred to as a source. In information-processing systems having more complicated topologies, hierarchies, and/or architectures, individual read and write operations may selectively be associated with one of multiple sources and/or destinations. In some cases, individual operations may be associated with multiple sources and/or destination. For example, in information-processing systems having one or more busses to connect multiple destinations, one or more appropriate destinations may be distinguished from one or more inappropriate destinations by various means of disambiguation, such as the use of addresses. Based on the address, a read or write operation may be guided to and/or from a particular source and/or destination.